


Parental Lock

by llyrical



Series: Hellspawn Central [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Parent AU, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyrical/pseuds/llyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper sets a parent lock on the TV to keep Hazel from watching scary movies. Hazel is not pleased. </p>
<p>Billdip Parent AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Billdip Parent AU and the characters of Hazel and Makona belong to me (pokespec) and Vel (ve1art).

Hazel Cipher-Pines was not a seven-year-old to be messed with. Whether it was as a result of her own drive or because she had two eager-to-spoil fathers, she always got what she wanted.

Except for right now, because what she _wanted_ was to watch a scary movie on the living room TV, which was now flashing a red, “PARENTAL LOCK - INPUT PASSCODE TO UNLOCK THIS CHANNEL” message.

After restarting the TV turned out to be of no use, she wandered down the hall and to Papa’s office. Dad had taken Makona to the park because Papa needed to get some work done on his book without noise and distractions, and the only reason Hazel was still home was because she had slept in later than usual on this Saturday morning.

Papa was hunched over in his desk chair when she made it into the office, peering at some notes. She paused in the door, unsure if she should bother him. She knew he was busy trying to finish up something or other for his third novel, but he _did_ tell her to let him know if she needed anything.

“Papa?” she asked, rocking back on her heels as she braced one hand on the door frame. The man didn’t turn around but made a questioning noise in return, indicating that he was listening. “The TV isn’t working.”

He set his notes down on the desk and swiveled around in his chair, frowning. “What’s wrong with it?”

The little girl mirrored his frown. “I was trying to watch a movie, and it says- something about a lock? And a password? I don’t know. The screen is red.”

Papa blinked at her, then sighed, locking his fingers together. “Sweetie, that’s the parent lock. I don’t want you watching movies on the sci-fi channel anymore. You’re going to get nightmares again.”

Hazel stared at him, aghast. “But- but Papa, I-”

“No buts, Hazel.” 

She pursed her lips. She _could_ throw a tantrum, yell and cry until she got her way and he unlocked the channel… or she could go to the weaker link.

“Fine.”

—–

The moment that her dad got home, Hazel was on him, throwing her arms up to hug him until he picked her up.

“Woah there, Sapling! What’s up?” His voice was surprised but not unhappy. Makona scampered off into the house to find Papa. 

She buried her face in his neck. “I need your help,” she mumbled, voice muffled.

The blonde man stiffened immediately, looking around for any sign of a threat. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Papa put a parent lock thingy on the TV so I can’t watch scary movies anymore and I need you to take it off.” 

Bill paused, and then laughed, pulling her away and setting her back down. “That’s all?” She nodded. His grin was devious. “I’ll see what I can do.”

—-

What he could do, unfortunately, did not end up being much.

Hazel only heard bits of the conversation (”Pine Tree, just _tell_ me!” “No! Unlike you, _I’m_ a responsible parent.”), but it was enough for her to know that Papa wasn’t going to give in easily.

Still, Bill didn’t relent. He came back out to the living room, annoyed expression immediately morphing into a reassuring grin as he sat next to her on the couch and pulled the remote from her grasp. “Let’s see if we can figure this out, yeah?”

Hazel lit up immediately. Her dad knew all about secret codes! _Ciphers_. That was the word. One half of her last name. If anyone could solve this, it was Dad! She nodded enthusiastically.

They set to work trying to figure out what Dipper would use for a password. The TV yielded no help, not even telling them how many characters the password contained.

Bill worked through a list, accepting a few of her suggestions but mostly trying ideas of his own. _Hazel, Makona, Mabel, Stanford, Gravityfalls, Pinetree, Cipher, Cipherpines, Journalthree, Anomaly_. The list went on, and each one resulted in a loud, angry beeping sound that Hazel quickly grew to hate.

When Dipper finally emerged from his office with Makona in tow, it was mid-afternoon and Hazel and Bill were still angrily yelling at the TV.

He sighed. “You haven’t given that up yet?”

Bill paused long enough to shoot him a glare. “I never back down from challenges, Pine Tree.”

Hazel twisted around on the couch so she could see Papa’s expression. He shifted his gaze to her, offering her an apologetic smile. “How about you, kiddo? Ready to give up? If you say yes, we can all go get ice cream.”

The idea was tempting, but when she looked over and saw that Dad was still focused on the TV, unswayed by the offer, she firmly shook her head. “No way! I’m mad at you! I’m not going anywhere with you until you tell us the password! I’m, uh- what’s the word-”

“Boycotting?” Bill suggested. 

“Yeah! I’m boycotting you! Plus, Cipher kids don’t give up!”

“Cipher- _Pines_ ,” Papa corrected, mumbling, but he tore his gaze away from her to look down at her brother. “Well, if you don’t go, I’m still taking Makona.” 

“Mako, I swear-” she started, tone sharp. 

“Okay!” the young boy agreed, grinning. 

She stuck her tongue out. “Traitor.”

—–

“Please just give it up.”

The offer was starting to sound tempting. It was late- past her bedtime for sure, though Dad didn’t seem very keen on enforcing that- and she was tired.

They had only taken breaks to eat lunch and then dinner later, and her eyes were starting to hurt from staring at the TV screen for so long.

Hazel looked up. Papa had his hands on his hips, looking more concerned than angry. She opened her mouth to agree, but Dad cut her off with a hissed, “Never.”

“You can’t possibly still have any passwords to try.”

Hazel shrugged. “Dad has known you for a long time.”

Dipper smiled at that. “Not long enough, apparently.”

Bill practically hissed again, immediately following it by taking a sharp breath in. When he looked away from the TV, directing his gaze to his partner, his eyes flashed red. His voice was strained when he growled, “Pine Tree, so help me, I will tell Hazel about the lamby-lamby dance.”

Papa paled.

“The _what_?” Hazel exclaimed gleefully, looking quickly back and forth between her fathers. 

They had a staring contest for longer than Hazel would have expected before Papa broke, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine,” he snapped, reaching for the remote. “Give me that.”

Bill did so eagerly, and he and Hazel cheered together when the passcode was entered and the ending of a movie about aliens popped up on the screen.

“Success!” She and Dad high-fived. 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. You’re still going to bed though. You can watch TV tomorrow, _if_ you’re good and go to bed now.”

“Okay!” She kissed Dad on the cheek before jumping off the couch and giving Papa a hug. “I’m gonna go change into my pajamas!”

“We’ll be in in a few minutes, then,” he told her as she took off for her room.

Before she made it to the door, she heard Dad ask, “What was the password, anyways?” She paused. 

She could hear Papa laugh nervously and imagined he was rubbing the back of his neck as he answered, “Oh, it was, uh. It was ‘Bipper.’”

Hazel had no idea what that meant and suspected she’d never know. She closed her door to the sound of her dad laughing.


End file.
